As well known in the art, an organic light emitting device, which is a kind of organic electronic device, is expected to become an optimal display device because it is thin and light and has relatively high luminescent efficiency and color purity. In accordance with such an expectation, organic light emitting devices are increasingly employed in portable terminals and the like.
Such an organic light emitting device generally uses the three color pixels of red, green and blue in a display drive mode. In recent years, in order to reduce the consumption of power, an organic light emitting device using white pixels together with the three color pixels has been seriously examined. Further, research into displays in which a white organic light emitting device is combined with color filters and research into a white organic light emitting device which is used as a light source of liquid crystal display are being actively conducted everywhere.
Recently, a white organic light emitting device has been researched as a surface emitting device that can replace an incandescent or fluorescent lamp. The improvement of the light extraction efficiency of a white organic light emitting device, which can be used for various purposes, enables the possibility of the white organic light emitting device being used for display or illumination becomes greater.